A New Enemy
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: This story takes place 4 years after meteor. Cloud is the new Police director of midgar, and he thinks his life has settled...until he is attacked by an unknwon enemy, and a new threat occurs to the members of AVALANCHE. PLEASE READ AND REWRITE!! I TRY SO
1. The First Attack

A New EnemyA New Enemy  
She was tired. It was almost 2 pm, the bar was empty and Tifa Lockheart was   
convinced that she could fall asleep right now, even if she stood behind the   
counter. She let out a loud yawn and continued to polish the wooden surface of   
the counter. "Jesus, I wonder where Cloud is." she thought. Just the same moment   
a weird sounding knock came from the front door. "Come in" Tifa called out, "we   
are open!" Nothing. The door stayed shut. Tifa raised an eyebrow – Cloud always   
had to chuckle when she did this – and walked slowly over to the door. "Is   
someone out there?" she asked. When there was no reply, she muttered something   
about that annoying kids that are allowed to stay out so long and go on adults   
nerves and turned round to return to the counter. Before she could make the   
first step, the sound came again. Tifa spun around and looked at the closed   
door. She took one step towards it, grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door   
open.  
Cloud Strife was on his way home to Seventh Heaven; since he was the new Police   
Director in Midgar, he had been called to a case of murder, much to his   
displeasure. Now he was tired, all wet from the rain that still fell from the   
sky and – that's the fact that annoyed him the most – he hadn't been able to   
stay with Tifa like he had promised her. "Friday night I'll be all yours,   
honey." He remembered the promise he had given he the day before, when she had   
been mad at him for being out on the streets and chasing murderers so often. And   
now one sick dude had to decide that Friday night was a good night to rape and   
kill a young woman. Cloud swore under his breath while he increased the speed of   
his steps and glanced at his watch. "1:45 pm." he thought. "Great. Tifa will   
kill me." He sighed and walked on, unaware of the dark figure behind him   
readying it's gun.  
The door slowly opened and revealed a familiar looking figure lying on the wet   
street. Tifa thought that her heart would stop right now when she realised who   
laid there. The blonde, spiky hair was unmistakable. "Cloud!" Tifa cried out.   
She knelt down next to her lover and touched his shoulder. "Cloud, what   
happened? Do you hear me?" Cloud moaned and raised his head to look at Tifa.   
"Tifa...he....he shot me..." "What?" Tifa was shocked to hear this. "Who shot   
you? Where?" She gently laid her hands on Clouds shoulders and turned him on his   
back. The black trenchcoat she had given him at his 25th birthday was soaked   
with sticky blood. Tifa gasped when she saw the bullet wound in Clouds stomach,   
right between his navel and groin. "Oh my God." she whispered. "Cloud, stay   
here...lie still, don't talk. I'll call an ambulance, okay? Hold on, okay? Don't   
die on me!" She quickly stood up, hurried into the bar and called 911. "Hello?   
This is Tifa Lockheart speaking...."  
Tifa sat in the Midgar Hospital in front of the operating room and waited for   
Cloud's doctor to come out. She had found her lover three hours ago, and since   
then they operated him. After another 30 minutes, the door to the OR opened and   
two male nurses rolled a bed out of it. Cloud lay in; his eyes were closed, and   
his skin looked awfully pale. Cloud's doctor followed shortly afterwards the   
bed, and he strolled over to Tifa. "Miss Lockheart?" "Yes." Tifa stood up, and   
the doctor shook hands with her. "I'm Dr. Deacon Harris. Nice to meet you."   
"How's Cloud?" Tifa asked concerned. "He'll make it." the doctor answered   
smiling. Tifa gave him a very pleading, puppy-like look. "Can I see him?" "Of   
course. Mister Strife's in room 157. Just go down the corridor, it's the third   
door on the left side." "Thank you." Tifa smiled at the doctor and hurried to   
Cloud's room.  
She entered the room on her tiptoes, trying to be silent and not to wake Cloud.   
"You don't have to be quiet." came Cloud's husky voice from the bed. "I'm   
awake." Tifa smiled and took a seat next to the bed in one of those   
uncomfortable orange plastic chairs. "How do you feel, Cloud?" she asked gently.   
"I have already felt better." Cloud whispered. Tifa took his hand in hers, and   
his thumb gently stroke her fingers. "Do you know who did this to you?" she   
asked. Cloud shook his head. "I saw him, but he...whore a disguise or something   
like that...I was on my way home when I suddenly...heard someone calling my   
name. I turned round, and...there he stood, with the gun in his hand. I heard   
the shot, and the next thing I remember is lying on the ground, with this   
terrible pain filling my body." "Oh, poor Cloud." Tifa stroke his cheek with her   
free hand and bent down to kiss him on the lips gently. Cloud weakly smiled at   
her, then he yawned. "I'll let you get some sleep." Tifa whispered into his ear.   
"I'll come again later, honey." "Okay." Cloud whispered, almost sleeping. Tifa   
kissed him one last time and left the room.  
At home, she turned the "Open" sign around, so it read "Closed" for the people   
walking on the streets. Below the sign she attached another sign, reading   
"Closed due to accident in family". Tifa was put the stools on the tables and   
was ready to leave the bar, when a loud bang was heard from the door. Tifa spun   
around in fear. "What the..." The big glass window in front of the bar shattered   
with a loud crash as a big stone was thrown against it. "Oh my God!" Tifa   
screamed when a dark clothed figure climbed in through the broken window and   
aimed a gun at her. "Shut up, and I won't harm you." he threatened. Tifa forced   
herself to stay silent as the burglar walked over to her and pressed the gun   
against her cheek. "Good girl." the attacker smirked. "What...what do you want?"   
Tifa asked, her voice trembling. The attacker slid his free hand down her body.   
"Guess what I want, darling." he whispered into her ear. "No." Tifa pleaded, her   
eyes filling with hot, salty tears. "Please...please don't..." "What do you   
think I'll do, rape you?" the attacker said, sounding disgusted. "Stupid woman."   
He raised the gun and hit her very hard on the head with the barrel. Tifa fell   
to the floor unconscious, bleeding from a wound above her right eyebrow. Her   
attacker tied her up and grabbed all the money that was in the cash desk.   
Afterwards he wrote something on a sheet of paper and laid it down next to the   
unconscious Tifa. "See you soon." he growled before leaving the bar.   



	2. Lies And Warnings

Lies and Warnings

Tifa awoke with a terrible headache; she tried to sit up, but had to find out that her hands and feet were bound tightly. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the shackles. Slowly, Tifa started to move her hand in circles to loose the knot a little bit. As soon as this was done, Tifa pulled with all her might until her right hand was free. Her wrist was bleeding, but she was happy to be free from the ties and quickly undid the rope that held her ankles together. Then she saw the note on the floor. She picked it up and read it. "Cid is the next." it said. "Oh Jesus." Tifa whispered and rushed to her phone, frantically dialling Cids number. 

Cloud awoke to a sudden stinging pain in his abdomen; he looked up and saw a dark figure standing next to his bed, digging one finger into his bullet wound. "So you are awake." the figure said, tearing at the flesh. Blood seeped out of the wound, and Cloud moaned in pain. "Shut up, Strife. You know what? I killed the slut you used to fuck every night. What was her name again?" The attacker pretended to think. "Ah yeah, I remember...Tifa, right?" "You...you didn't..." Cloud managed to say between gritted teeth. "Wanna bet?" The figure chuckled and leaned closer to Cloud to whisper in his ear: "And I fucked her before I killed her. You should've heard her screams....although she didn't scream loud because I gagged her." _"You bastard!" _Cloud screamed and lunged at the attacker, not thinking of the bullet wound in his stomach. The figure grabbed Cloud around the neck and lifted him up in the air. Cloud began to choke helplessly, his feet unsuccessfully trying to kick the attacker. The figure chuckled at Clouds useless efforts and threw him against the wall with one powerful move. Cloud fell to the floor, and fresh blood appeared underneath him. The figure bend down next to him. "I'll kill you all. But you'll be the last one to die. I want to see you crying at Tifas grave like a baby, Strife." With that, he grabbed hold of Clouds hair and smashed his head against the metal frame of the hospital bed. Cloud passed out immediately. 

__

Riiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing! "What the @§%&$!" Cid cursed sleepy and reached for the phone that sat on his bedside table. He sat up in his blankets and answered the phone: "Hello?!?" "Hi Cid, it's Tifa." "Hey Tiff, do you know what time it is?" Cid cursed. "Yes I do. Listen, Cid, you are in great danger!" Tifa explained. "What?" Cid was too stunned to curse, but not for long. "What the fuck do you mean, I'm in great danger?" he yelled into the phone, scaring the hell out of Shera who slept next to him. "Cid-honey, what's up?" she asked startled. "Tifa's on the phone, she says I'm in danger." Cid explained. "Yes you are in danger! Now will you please LISTEN TO ME!" Tifa yelled into the phone angrily. "Yeah, calm down, Tifa!" Cid yelled back. Tifa hastily explained what had happened to her and Cloud and also informed Cid about the note her attacker had left next to her. "Okay, thanks for warning me, Tiffers." Cid said after Tifas explaining. "I'll look out." "Okay, Cid. See you." "See you Tiff. Bye." Cid hung up the phone and laid down again. "That motherf*cker should better not come here." he swore under his breath before he fell asleep again. 

Tifa hung the phone up and was on the way to the stairs leading to her and Clouds room when the phone suddenly rang. Tifa was startled and almost fell down the stairs, but she managed to grab the banisters just in time. "Shit" she cursed before running down and answering the phone. "Lockheart and Strife?" "Am I speaking to Miss Tifa Lockheart?" a female voice asked. "Yes." Tifa answered curious. Who was this person? "I'm Betty Walker, nurse in Midgar Hospital. I'm afraid your partner Cloud Strife was attacked." "In the hospital?" Tifa asked, getting even more curious. "Exactly, Miss Lockheart. Could you come here? I think the attacker told Mr. Strife some things that really upset him. Mr. Strife is crying." "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Tifa answered, hung up the phone and ran out to her car.

Tifa reached the hospital in record time and ran to Clouds room. Before she opened the door, she could hear Clouds soft sobbing. "Oh God, what did that guy tell him?" Tifa wondered before pushing the door open. Cloud lay on the bed, his face to the wall. "Go away." he said roughly. "Whoever you are, move your butt out of here." "Make me." Tifa said smiling. Cloud sat upright the next second and stared at her. "Tifa?" He rubbed his eyes. "Is it really you?" "No, in fact I'm Xena Warrior Princess and just disguised as Tifa." Tifa joked. Cloud broke into a wide grin. "You are alive!" he called out. "That sick dude told me that he...raped and killed you." "He was in my bar." Tifa informed Cloud. "But he didn't harm me...well, he hit me down with his gun, but that's all he did." "Do you know what he wants?" Cloud asked. "When he was here he told me that he wanted to kill us all. Did he day something like that to you?" "No..." Tifa answered. "But he left a note that said Cid would be the next. I called Cid and warned him." "Okay." Cloud sighed. "I'm afraid that's all we can do." Tifa took his hand and looked at him with warm, loving eyes. "I'll stay with you now, Cloud. He won't harm anyone else." 


	3. Kidnapping and Phonecalls

Kidnapping and Phonecalls

Barret Wallace looked out of the window and called for his little daughter Marlene, who was playing outside with her new friend, a girl named Lucy. "Marlene! Get in 'ere!" "Yes daddy" Marlene answered, said goodbye to Lucy and hurried into the house she and her daddy lived in. She was eight years old now, and it was already clear that she would be what Cid called a "guy magnet" when she was grown up. Barret lifted his daughter up in his strong arms and whirled her around. "You're my little girl" he said with a grin. "Daddy, put me down!" Marlene giggled. "I'm getting sick!" Barret put her down on the floor again and smiled at her. "Dinner's ready, darlin'." he informed her. "What do we get?" Marlene asked. "Your daddy's best spaghetti!" Barret exclaimed (In fact, spaghetti are the only thing Barret is able to cook without ruining it). Marlene grinned at her daddy and ran over into the dining room to help Barret with the dinner. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the dark figure standing next to the window. "Hello Marlene." the figure said. "Who are you?" Marlene asked. "That's none of your business. Where's your daddy?" Barret entered the room and was startled when he saw the figure standing there looking at him calmly. "Hey dude, what are ya doin' in my house?" Barret asked angrily. "I don' remember invitin' ya." "Oh, usually I invite myself." the figure answered. "What do you want?" Barret barked at the figure. "Your daughter." The man answered. In the next second, the room was full of smoke. Barret started to cough violently. "Marlene!" he screamed between two coughing fits, "Marlene, come here!" There was no answer. As soon as the smoke cleared, Barret saw that his daughter and the unknown figure had disappeared. 

Tifa awoke the next morning when someone roughly shook her. She opened her eyes and sleepy gazed at the man bending over her. "Cid? What are you doin' here in the hospital?" she asked. "Barret just called me. Some dude just kidnapped Marlene!" Cid explained, loud enough to wake Cloud. "Huh...?" Cloud commented and sat upright. "What?" Tifa cried out. "That's horrible! Where is Barret?" "At my house in Rocket Town. He tried to call you at Seventh Heaven, but since you are here in the hospital with Spike, he couldn't reach you." "Don't call me Spike." Cloud growled. "We have to travel to Rocket Town and take care of this sick dude. I bet it's the same guy who shot me and who attacked Tifa." he then continued. "You won't go anywhere." Tifa stated. "You are hurt, Cloud." "I don't mind." Cloud answered stubbornly. "Barret needs help, and we have to help him." "But Cloud" Tifa whined. "This guy shot you in the abdomen! What if your wound opens in a battle or something like that? All the materias aren't working anymore!" "I know." Cloud sighed. "But it's necessary to get this guy. Besides, Tifa, you know that the ones exposed to Mako heal faster then usual people." "Cloud, I'm just worried about you." Tifa said softly. "I don't want to loose you." "You won't." Cloud answered, gently taking Tifas hand into his. "I promise." "Okay." Tifa finally sighed. "I guess there is no way to stop you from doing this, so I might as well support you." Cloud smiled at her and looked at Cid. "I guess you'll also come with us...?" "You can @&%§$% bet on it!" Cid grinned. "Okay, than let's get outta here." Cloud ordered, his leader nature breaking through again. "We'll go to Seventh Heaven first, and get our weapons. Cid, do you have your Venus Gospel with you?" "Yeah, it's on the Highwind." Cid answered proudly. "Good. Tifa, I want you to call up all the members of AVALANCHE you can reach." "Okay Cloud." Tifa rummaged through her handbag until she found her cellular phone. She dialled Red's number and waited for him to pick up the phone, while Cloud and Cid prepared themselves for getting Cloud out of the hospital without anyone noticing it. 

Red XIII was reading a book of his grandfather, although he had trouble turning the pages around with his paws when suddenly his phone rang. The elder of Cosmo Canyon sighed heavily and pressed the speaker button on the phone. "This is Red XIII speaking." he said. "Hey Red, it's Tifa." a female voice greeted him. "Hello Tifa. How can I help you?" Tifa informed of the latest events and the weird guy who seemed to be very angry at AVALANCHE. "This dude kidnapped Marlene, and we are out to find him." She finished her explanation. "Of course I'll join you." Red said. "Okay." Tifa grinned. "We'll come and pick you up with the Highwind." "Sounds good to me. I'll be waiting for you." Red hung the phone up and stared at a point at the wall. "So he made his promise true." he whispered to himself.


	4. The Challenge

The Challenge

Cloud entered Seventh Heaven and opened the box that stood in his and Tifa's bedroom. He reached in it and pulled Tifa's Premium Heart out, followed by his Ultimate Weapon. He strapped the huge sword to the sheath on his back and made his way down the stairs to the Highwind. Tifa greeted him with a smile and strapped her gloves on. "Cid's waiting in the Highwind. We better hurry, or he'll curse at us again." Tifa informed Cloud. "Yeah, you may be right." Cloud chuckled, ignoring the slight sting of pain that came from his wound when he did so. "C'mon Tiff, let's go." He took Tifas hand, and the two walked on to the Highwind. 

While Cid flew the huge airship to Cosmo Canyon, Tifa called up Reeve, Vincent (it was rather hard to reach him, but Tifa did it) and – after a short argument with Cloud – Yuffie. "You really think it is a good idea?" Cloud asked her about calling the ninja. "Cloud, you asked me that question the millionth time now, and I will tell you the millionth time: yes, it is a good idea. Yuffie is a good fighter, and we don't have any materia she could steal." "Okay you win." Cloud sighed. He unconsciously rubbed his abdomen, and Tifa noticed. "Does it hurt?" she asked gently. "Yeah, a little bit. But I'll live." Cloud grinned. "You better do." Tifa whispered and gently kissed him on the lips. "Watch out guys!" Cid yelled from the steering. "We are landing!" The airship landed with a soft *thud* noise, and the three climbed out of it and made their way to Red's house. 

Red was pacing up and down in his room when Cloud, Tifa and Cid entered. "Hey Red, what's up?" Cloud asked, curious about the obvious nervousness of his animal friend. "I have to tell you something." Red answered. "About...that guy who attacked you and Tifa, Cloud." "Really? What do you know about him?" Tifa asked. Red inhaled a very deep breath before he started to talk. "I am not really sure if it's the person I think, but it seems so. See, after we destroyed ShinRa, a lot of people were without work. Almost all of them decided to go on with their lives, but one person didn't." "And so he decided to attack the people that destroyed his work and career at ShinRa." Cloud added. "That's right, my friend." Red looked at Cloud and gave him what seemed to be a smile. "The mans name is Kevin Dexter. He was a ShinRa security employee. He knows how to handle a gun" – Cloud looked at his abdomen meaningful – "and he's a good martial artist." "Just one question." Cid interrupted the elder. "Why do you know so much about that $&%§ guy?" Red thought for a moment, before he slowly answered: "He was here and told me what he wanted to do."

__

"What?" Tifa called out. "You _knew _about him and didn't inform us? Cloud could be dead now, do you know that?" "Yes, and I'm very sorry for the pain I caused you and your partner." Red apologised. "But Kevin seemed so full of rage that I though he would calm down soon and give up his insane plan." "Apparently he didn't." Cid said. Cloud put one hand on Tifas shoulder to calm her down. "Don't blame Red, Tifa." he begged her. "He didn't know what was going to happen." "You are right. Sorry Red." "It's okay." Red smiled at Tifa and wagged his tail aroung, almost setting Cid on fire. "Hey!" the pilot cried out. "Watch out what yer doin' with that @&§$% tail of yours!" Red hung his head low in embarrassment, and Cloud and Tifa burst into laughter.

Yuffie Kisaragi was busy with training her ninja-skills when suddenly her cell phone rang, with the original ringtone "The Real Slim Shady". "Crap!" Yuffie cursed. "Why is this phone always ringing when I'm a) in the shower or b) out in the garden training?" She ran into the house as quickly as she could, grabbed the phone from the small desk standing next to the door and answered it. "This is Yuffie K. speaking, and who the fuck are you?" "Yes, I also wish you a good day." Cloud replied angrily. Yuffie blushed slightly. "Hi Cloud. What's up?" "Tifa told you about that guy who attacked us, didn't she?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, Spike, she did. Why? Anything new?" "Yeah...well at least we know his name. Kevin Dexter." Yuffie gasped at the mention of the guys name. "Yuffie? You alright?" Cloud asked concerned. When Yuffie didn't answer, Cloud suddenly grew a bad feeling. "Yuffie? Yuffie! You there? Answer me!" Suddenly Cloud got his answer, but it was not what he had hoped to hear. "Hello Strife." Kevin Dexter said.

"Dexter!" Cloud called out in shock. Tifa looked up from the newspaper she had been reading and stared at Cloud with wide eyes. "I see you know my name, Strife. Too bad it won't help your little ninja brat to survive." Dexter chuckled, and Yuffie could be heard cursing in the background: "Set me free immediately! Dammit, open that cage!" "Dream on, brat." Dexter answered before talking to Cloud again. "So, Strife, I'll give you a chance to save your little friend here. If you are here in at less than 30 minutes, I'll still be there. You'll battle me, and if you win I'll let Yuffie live and tell you were you find Marlene. Deal?" "Deal." Cloud answered coldly. "See you in Wutai, sucker." And with that, Dexter hung up the phone.

"Cloud, are you nuts?" Tifa yelled at her boyfriend. "You can't fight him! You're hurt! Maybe he'll kill you!" "I have no choice, Tifa." Cloud answered, trying to calm her down. "If I don't fight him, he'll kill Yuffie and maybe even Marlene." "And if you do fight him, he'll kill you!" Tears welled up in Tifas eyes, and a sob escaped her lips. "Cloud, please don't do this! You are hurt, and I...I don't want to loose you." Cloud hugged his girlfriend tightly. "You won't, Tifa. Don't worry." he whispered to her. Tifa cried on, her face buried into his broad chest. "I love you." she managed to say between two sobs. "I love you too." Cloud answered gently. The Highwind landed in front of Wutai, and Cloud prepared for the fight with Kevin Dexter.


	5. The Fight

The Fight

Cloud stepped out of the Highwind, his Ultimate Weapon ready, and looked out for Kevin Dexter. Shortly after him Tifa followed, her hands clenched to fists. "Tifa, I want you to stay in a place Dexter can't see you." Cloud ordered her. "When you see that he's about to defeat me, get out and beat the hell out of him." Cloud knew that this was an unfair trap, but Dexter didn't act fair at all ever since the first attack of him. "Okay Cloud." Tifa agreed. "I didn't know you could be so naughty." she added with a slight smile. Cloud smiled back, then he gently kissed Tifa. "Let's get ready." he ordered.

Cloud walked into the city of Wutai, looking for Kevin to show up. "Okay, asshole!" he yelled. "Where are you?" Suddenly, Kevin stepped out of a dark alley. "Right here, Strife." He grinned evilly, readied his gun and shot into to blue – or at least it seemed so. Shortly after the shot rang, Cloud heard a muffled scream, and Tifa fell from one of the surrounding trees, holding her right shoulder. Blood trickled out between her fingers and stained the white T-shirt she wore. _"Tifa!" _Cloud cried out in sheer agony. He started to run towards her, but suddenly Kevin tackled him and threw him to the ground. The two men ended up in a tangled mess, while Tifa crawled away with an expression of terrible pain on her face. Somehow Kevin managed to end up sitting upon Cloud, his hands around his neck. While choking the blonde warrior, he growled: "You really thought I'm foolish enough to walk in here without knowing that you'd set a trap for me? Your really thought that?" The last word he underlined with a punch right into Clouds face. There was a sickening crack when the hero's nose broke, and blood started to flow. Cloud reached upwards in one desperate move and tried to throw Dexter from him. Dexter just laughed at his rather useless affords and punched Cloud again. "Give up, Strife. You will die like the dog..." Kevin was interrupted by a heavy stone crashing down onto his head. He fell forward unconscious and landed on Cloud, who wasn't able to move away fast enough. "Shit" Cloud murmured while he struggled to get out. Two strong hands reached out and pulled Dexter away from him. "Thanks." Cloud looked up, and his eyes grew wide. "Yuffie? I though Dexter kidnapped you!" "Ha!" Yuffie answered contemptuous. "Do you really think a simple cage could hold me, the best thief in the world, for a long time?" "No." Cloud grinned, although his still bleeding nose hurt when he did so. "Thanks Yuff. I would've been in great trouble without you." "No problem, Cloud." Yuffie answered, also grinning. Clouds face grew all serious, and Yuffie asked with a surprising gentle voice: "You are worried about Tifa, aren't you? Dexter shot her." "Yeah, he did. Where is she?" "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Cid and Red are taking care of her." "CID? I doubt that she'll be fine if CID HIGHWIND takes care of her!" Cloud suspected. Yuffie chuckled. "Yeah, you could be right with that. Let's get to the Highwind before Cid kills Tifa with his help." Both laughed and walked on to the Highwind, Yuffie dragging the unconscious Kevin behind her. 

"OW!" Tifa cried out while Cid tried to clean up her wound. To Tifa's luck the bullet had gone right through her shoulder without hurting bones. "Cid, what do you think you are doing?" Tifa asked the pilot with anger in her voice. "You are supposed to take care of me, not to kill me!" "Yeah, Cid, if you harm my poor Tiff, I'll kill you." came Clouds voice from behind. "Cloud, thank God you are here." Tifa sighed in relief. "I thought Dexter would kill you." "He would've killed me, if Yuffie hadn't come." Cloud explained. "She knocked him out and saved me." "I see...but where is Yuffie now?" Red asked. "She's tying Dexter up in the chocobo stables." Cloud explained while Cid fixed the bandage around Tifas shoulder. After this was done, the pilot turned to Cloud. "I'll have to set your nose, otherwise it'll get @&%$ crooked." Cloud moaned and sat down on the next chair. "Do it Cid, and do it fast. Besides, since when are you a doctor?" Cid grinned. "Since Shera had a crash with Tiny Bronco. I had to fix her up coz our doctor was ill. Now hold still." Tifa closed her eyes, but the cracking sound and Cloud's painful moan reached her ears. Tifa dared to open her eyes again, only to see a Cloud with tears in his eyes and Cid who patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, poor Cloud." Tifa walked over to her partner and hugged him tightly. Suddenly, one drop of dark red blood fell to the ground. Tifa could hear Cid gasping, and then Cloud slumped into her arms unconscious, his white shirt staining red with blood from his bullet wound.


	6. The Group gathers

The Group gathers

The Group gathers

__

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed in shock, holding her unconscious lover tight. "Cloud, please, wake up!" "Shit!" Cid cursed. "His wound opened again! We have to take him to a hospital, and that very fast!" The pilot rushed to the steering, and seconds later the Highwind took off. "Where's the nearest hospital?" Cid yelled while flying away from Wutai. "Midgar." Red answered slowly. "Damn, that's too @%§$%$ far away!" Cid cursed. Meanwhile, Tifa held Cloud close to her, his head resting on her shoulder. "Please hold on, Cloud." she whispered to him. "Please hold on." Yuffie walked into the room, her face looking slightly green. "Where is that moron Cid?" she yelled. "Why did he take off so..." Then she spotted Cloud. "Oh my." she whispered and hurried over to Tifa. "What happened?" "Clouds wound opened in the battle with Dexter." Tifa explained with tears in her eyes. Yuffie reacted quickly and ripped of the sleeve of her T-Shirt to press it on the bleeding wound. As she did so, Cloud moaned and started to stir. Tifa looked at him worried, and suddenly Clouds eyes shot open. "NO! Don't you dare touching her, you..." "Sht, Cloud." Tifa calmed him down in a hurry. "Calm down! You have to lie still, your wound opened and you are bleeding." Cloud looked down, disbelief in his eyes, only to find out that Tifas words were true and that his formerly white shirt was now mainly red. "Damn." he whispered. And then the pain came. It hit him like thousand needles, and Cloud couldn't help but scream at the sudden mass of pain flowing through his body. His head snapped back, and his hand squeezed Tifas so hard that she cried out in pain. "Yuffie! Get a tranquilliser!" Red yelled. "Are you nuts?" Tifa yelled back. "He could die!" She held her lover tighter and glared at Red. "He's loosing too much blood." Yuffie worried. "CID!" she suddenly yelled. "Fly faster!" "I'm flying as @$&%§ fast as I can, brat!" Cid yelled back. Finally they reached Midgar, and Cid landed the Highwind right in front of the hospital. Red jumped out of the plane and dashed into the hospital. "We need help here!" 

Tifa left Clouds room, her eyes all red from crying. "How is he?" Cid asked. "They're not sure if he'll make it." Tifa answered softly. "He lost a lot of blood, and they don't have enough blood samples here to help him." "Damn." Cid said quietly. He put a comforting hand on Tifas good shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure he'll make it, Tiff." Yuffie added. "He won't die on you, Tifa. Cloud loves you with all his heart." Tifa gave Yuffie a half-hearted smile. "Thanks Yuff." "No problem, Tifa." Tifa sighed and checked her watch. "God, I'm tired." she stated. "Today is the worst day _ever. _My shoulder hurts, my boyfriend is in the hospital..." Tifa sighed again, much to Yuffies amusement. "Hey, Tiff, since when do you mock around so much?" she joked. Tifa stuck her tongue out to her, and both women laughed. "Thanks for cheering me up, Yuff." Tifa said after she had stopped laughing. "I really appreciate that." "Hey, that's what friends are good for." Yuffie answered. Tifa gave her another smile, but suddenly her eyes widened. "Vincent!" she called out as she spotted the tall, black-dressed man who made his way down the hall. "Hello Tifa." Vincent greeted his former comrade. "It's good to see you again." Tifa said, hugging Vincent tightly. Vincent looked a little bit surprised, but he returned her hug. "Hello Tifa. How is Cloud doing?" "He'll make it...I hope." Tifa gave _another _heavy sigh, then she spotted two familiar figures walking down the hall. "Barret! Reeve!" she called out happily. The two men walked over to the group, and finally the old AVALANCHE was back.

Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wrote it at 11:45 pm *yawn* So don't sue me if it isn't as good as the others.


	7. The Escape

The Escape

The Escape

"I'm going to ask Dexter about Marlene." Tifa stated after everyone was done with greeting each other. "Better don't go alone." Yuffie advised her. "I'll go with you." "Thanks Yuff. What are you doing in the meantime?" Tifa asked the rest of the group. "Oh, we'll talk 'bout the good ol' times." Barret answered with a grin. Cid also grinned and patted the tall black man on the back. "Yeah, that'll be @$%§$& funny!" Tifa chuckled and went off with Yuffie, straight to the Highwind. The two of them entered the chocobo stables where Kevin Dexter sat tied to a thick pipe, his hands behind his back. Tifa stopped in front of him while Yuffie stayed next to the door. "Okay, Kevin, where did you take Marlene?" Tifa asked, venom in her voice. "You'll see." Kevin grinned. Then everything happened very fast. Kevin suddenly jumped up, his hands tied no longer, grabbed Tifa around the waist and pressed the barrel of his gun to her temple. "Get out of the way." he ordered Yuffie. When Yuffie didn't move, Kevin kicked Tifa in the back with his knee. "Tell her to go away!" he snarled into her ear. Tifa couldn't help but do as he told her. "Yuffie, go away." she begged her friend. "But Tifa..." Yuffie started. "Please!" Tifa cried out, while Kevin pushed the barrel harder against her temple. Yuffie slowly moved to the side, and Kevin started to make his way towards the exit. "If you follow me, she dies." he threatened before leaving the Highwind with his prisoner. 

Soon Tifa found herself lying on the backseat of a stolen car, hands and feet bound tightly. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear. "Shut up." Kevin answered while driving out of Midgar. "Why are you doing this?" Tifa kept asking, much to her captor's displeasure. "I said shut up, bitch!" he shouted at her. "If I hear one more sound coming from you, I'll stuff your fucking mouth!" "Please..." Tifa whimpered fearful. Suddenly the car stopped, and Kevin got out. He opened the door and pulled Tifa from the seat, only to slap her hard across the face. Tifa fell to her knees in pain, quickly looking at her surroundings. Kevin had drove the car to a very lonesome street, not a single car was in sight. Tifa was ripped from her observation when Kevin grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back on it so she had to look into his face. "If. I. Tell. You. To. Shut. Up." he started, his voice full of anger and hate, "you will _do so!" _The last two words he underlined with two hard blows to Tifas stomach. Kevin let go of her hair, and she slumped to the ground, crying. Kevin went to the trunk of his car, opened it and got out a roll adhesive tape. He ripped of a long stripe, returned to Tifa and lifted her head. "Hold still now." he ordered before putting the tape over her mouth, forcing her to stay silent. Kevin lifted his helpless prisoner up on his arms and carried her over to the trunk. Tifa started to squirm and stir in his arms when she realised what he was about to do. All her efforts were useless, and Kevin laid her into the trunk of his car. "Don't worry." he grinned. "You'll get out soon. Just two or three hours." Then he closed the trunk, leaving Tifa in almost complete darkness, alone with her fear and thoughts. 

"What?" Cid cried out in horror. "Dexter took Tifa?" "Yes, for God's sake!" Yuffie answered angrily. "I couldn't do anything! He had his gun at her temple!" "No one blames you." came Clouds tired voice from the bed. "But..." he coughed before speaking on, "we have to find them before he hurts or...does worse things to her." "And we will find him." Yuffie swore to herself. "I'm a ninja, I can find every one every where." "Then ya better start lookin' for Tiff, before that guy does sumthin to her." Barret advised her. "Okay." Yuffie answered. "Who's coming with me?" "I will!" Cid called out. "Me too!" Barret raised his good hand in the air. "Great." Yuffie muttered under her breath before grinning at her comrades. "Then let's go!"

The car came to a sudden stop, then Tifa heard the front door opening and Kevin's footsteps approaching the trunk. Shortly afterwards it opened, and Tifa blinked a few times when the unexpected bright light shone into her eyes. "We are here." Kevin informed her. Tifa whimpered behind the tape that still covered her mouth, and he smiled. "If you think I'll take this" he ran one finger over the surface of the tape, "off, you are wrong. It will stay there until you deserve it to be taken off." With that, Kevin bent into the trunk and lifted Tifa up on his arms. He carried her into the small house that stood nearby, and down into the cellar. There he laid her down on the cold stone floor and searched through his pockets for the key to the room he wanted to put Tifa in. Kevin finally found the key, unlocked the door and carried Tifa in. The only furnishing was an old mattress; the room had no lamp and no window. Tifa started to cry when Kevin laid her down on the mattress and stroke her cheek. "You'll get used to the darkness, my dear." he said. Then he controlled the roped that tied her hands behind her back, was satisfied with the result of his control and stood up. "I'll come back to you soon, my dear." he whispered before leaving the room and looking the door behind him. 


	8. Searching for Tifa

Searching for Tifa

Searching for Tifa

Yuffie, Barret and Cid left Midgar on their golden chocobos, and Yuffie started to look for tracks. The first thing she saw was a man standing there, cursing like crazy. "You stupid goddamn piece of shit!" he shouted at no one in particular. "How could you?" "Yo, man, what's up?" Barret asked curious. "Some dude stole my car!" the man cried out. Yuffie looked at him with hope in her eyes. "He...didn't happen to have a young woman with him, didn't he?" she asked. "Yeah, he had one hot chick with him." The man smiled broadly. "Did she look like this?" Cid showed the man a picture of him, Cloud and Tifa. "Yeah, that's her. They drove off in MY car, that direction." The man pointed down a long road, leading far away into the distance. "Thank you very much." Yuffie said. "You helped us a lot. And besides, we'll get your car back. See you!" She kicked her chocobo and it started to run down the road.

The darkness in the small cell was complete. Tifa laid on the small mattress, and to her it felt as if the darkness would push down on her as if it was massive material. _"Oh God, please make him let me out." _she thought, while fighting back the tears stinging in her eyes. She had tried to undo her shackles, but had given up a long time ago when her wrists had hurt so much that she almost had lost consciousness. Then she heard the footsteps approaching the door. _"Dear God, he's coming." _she thought, suddenly regretting her wish. _"What if he tries to rape me?" _Tifa remembered Kevin calling her "My dear" before he had left her. Before her thoughts could go any further, she could hear the key turning in the lock, and then the door opened. Kevin entered the room, carrying a flashlight. He knelt down next to the mattress and stroke Tifa's tear-streaked face. "I'm back, my dear. How do you feel?" He looked at her for a second before giving her a sadistic laugh. "Oh, I forgot, you can't talk with that tape over your mouth. Too bad for you." Tifa looked at him with pleading eyes, and he laughed even more. "What, you want me to take it off?" Kevin pretended to think. "Well, well, you could give me a blowjob." he then said. Tifas eyes widened with fear and panic, and Kevin grinned at her, a sadistic glint in his eyes. "What, my darling? Don't like to do this? I bet you did it for your boyfriend a thousand times." He laid down next to her, touching her breast through the fabric of her shirt. Tifa tried to move away from him, but Kevin just had to say one sentence to keep her still. "If you don't do as I tell you, I'll have my fun with the little girl." 

"Ow, my goddamn butt hurts!" Cid complained while riding the chocobo down the road. "Shut up, old man." Yuffie ordered sharply before pointing out: "Look, there's a house. Shall we go in and ask if they have seen anything?" "Yeah, why not. Anything as long as I can get off from that bird for a second." Cid mumbled. Yuffie ignored his comment and stopped her chocobo in front of the house. She got off the bird and knocked the door. "Hello? Is someone at home?"

Kevin roughly pulled the tape from Tifa's mouth, leaving her with bleeding lips, and undid his belt, smiling at his prisoner. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a female voice called out: "Hello? Is someone at home?" _That's Yuffie! _Tifa though. "Yuffie!" she screamed. "I'm here! Don't go away, I'm here!!" "Shut the fuck up!" Kevin shouted, quickly pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and stuffing it into Tifas mouth. 

"Did you hear that?" Cid asked frantically. "That was Tifas voice!" "Yeah, you are right." Barret agreed. "Could you please step aside?" Cid did so, and Barret used his gun-arm to shoot the door open. Yuffie readied her conformer, and the trio stormed into the house.

"Shit, they are in." Kevin cursed. He quickly grabbed Tifa and picked her up. "Time to leave, my dear." Tifa screamed behind the handkerchief in her mouth, and somehow she managed to spit it out. "Let go of me, you asshole!" she shouted at her captor. Kevin growled and spun around fast, causing Tifa to hit her head on the wall very hard. She almost immediately fell unconscious, blood dripping from a gash above her left eyebrow. Just in that moment, Cid, Barret and Yuffie dashed in. 


	9. The Final Fight

The Final Fight

The Final Fight

Kevin dropped the unconscious Tifa on the mattress and reached for his gun, while Yuffie yelled commandos to Cid and Barret. "Cid, get Tifa out of here! Barret, you go looking for Marlene!" The two men obeyed her (much to their surprise) and Barret ran off. Cid knelt down next to Tifa, picked her up and quickly hurried away. Yuffie attacked the man who had caused them all so much pain and fear, the man who had been about to rape her best friend: Kevin Dexter. She dashed towards him, while he tried to ready his gun. "Take this, asshole!" Yuffie screamed, kicked the gun out of Kevin's hand and hit him in the face with her fist. Kevin groaned and tried to punch Yuffie, but she avoided him easily. "Can't beat up people if they aren't tied up, huh?" she taunted him before kicking him in the nads. Kevin fell to the floor moaning, grabbing his private parts, his face turning all red. Yuffie quickly took his gun and aimed at his head. "I should kill you right now!" she yelled. "For what you did to Cloud and Marlene, and for what you tried to do to Tifa!" Yuffie took a big breath. "But I won't." she added. "Because that would make me as low as you already are. Get up." Kevin slowly got to his feet, looking at Yuffie very angry. "Don't try anything." Yuffie warned. Kevin nodded, took one step towards her – and suddenly jumped at the ninja. Yuffie tried to bring the gun up, but failed, and Kevin tackled her to the floor. They were wrestling on the ground for a few minutes, and suddenly the shot rang.

Yuffie laid under a still Kevin, shocked. Finally she got up, and her moving turned Kevin on his back. The bullet had torn through his throat, leaving it in a bloody mass. And yet he was still alive. Yuffie looked at him, searching for any feeling in his eyes, but all she saw was pure hate. "It's...not...over...yet." he whispered. "Believe me.....it's...not..." Before he could finish the sentence, his head fell backwards. Kevin Dexter was dead.

Cid, Barret, Tifa and Marlene sat outside the house in the grass, Cid comforting a sobbing Tifa and Barret playing with his daughter when Yuffie went out. "Hey Yuff." Cid said. "Finished him off?" "Yeah, he's dead." Yuffie knelt down next to Tifa. "Hey." she said gently. "You okay?" Tifa nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes. I...it's just...I was so afraid. He wanted me to..." Tifa didn't finish, but the look in her eyes told Yuffie everything she needed to know. "That bastard." she growled. "We better hurry off before Cloud starts to worry." Barret suggested. "Yeah you're right." Cid agreed. "Wanna take the car?" Yuffie asked, pointing to the car Kevin had stolen to kidnap Tifa. "Yeah, why not." the others agreed. The group climbed into the car, and Cid drove off. 

"Party time!" Cloud yelled while grabbing a new bottle of beer. Tifa sat on his lap, grinning from ear to ear; she had her fifth beer that night, and that would give her a _terrible _hangover the next morning, but right now she didn't care about that. Cloud took a swallow from his beer and kissed Tifas neck, while Cid was busy with smoking cigarettes. The whole gang had decided to have a party after they defeated Kevin, and much to Shera's displeasure Cid had offered his house for it. Now a bunch of drunk people were lying or sitting around in the living room; Yuffie had fun with hanging from the ceiling, and only God knew how she made it up there. Cid stood up, singing a song only he knew and walked over to Cloud and Tifa, who were tongue-wrestling. "Hey you two! When's the marriage?" the pilot yelled. "When you died." Cloud answered angrily, before continuing his "fight" with Tifa. Cid chuckled and walked away, leaving the two love-birds alone.

The END!!!


End file.
